


Mercy Kill

by crassenoughtocare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual, F/M, I promise, It isn't that bad, Snuff, Violence, Wow those are some scary tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crassenoughtocare/pseuds/crassenoughtocare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee needs to keep himself under control. Karkat is at a loss. A doomed timeline needs to be ended. Its a mercy killing.</p><p>Originally for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy Kill

Aradia was curled up in her pile, snuggled in between blankets and wands and robot parts, just bordering sleep, when a knock came at her door. With only the smallest of groans, she rose, padding to the door. Karkat stood there, hair puffed up in the way that meant he was highly stressed.

"Karkat? Is everything okay?" She lead him inside, not particularly concerned with her lack of pants.

"Aradia, I don't know what to do with him." His fingers ran up through his hair, increasing puff levels even more. "I calm him and talk with him, and do *everything* I can, but he's just.. So..."

"Wild," she finished for him. He nodded, hands in hair. She patted his back, the corners of her lips turned up in fondness. "I like him for that, but I understand. He gets carried away more. Being stuck on this rock isn't good for him, for any of us, but it shows on him more." Karkat looked at her, the shirt covering her torso and down to her legs, bruised. Aradia shifted uncomfortably.

"Is he hurting you?" She shook her head, looking at him earnestly.

"No, he just gets a little carried away sometimes." It wasn't necessary to ask during what.

"He said he hurts you." Aradia sighed.

"He doesn't. Not bad. Bad bruises, nasty bites, that's it. I don't mind, but he does."

"I'm not doing my job," he stated plainly.

"No, Karkat, you two are perfect for each other. But you can't drive it out of him. He won't ever be peaceful and balanced." Karkat sighed heavily, knowing she was right.

"So what do we do? You know what he needs, but..." Aradia nodded, laughing a little.  
"He needs a strong kismesis." Karkat gave something like a laugh, half smiling.

"Yeah, but Strider is human and the rest of us don't hate him, or aren't immortal. He needs to kill something, get it out of his system. We'll be out of here soon, but I can't have him going after someone before then." Aradia nodded with his words, thinking, planning. She took a deep breath.

"There's a timeline...."  


\-----

You are Aradia Megido, and you are the last of the trolls.

Everyone else succumbed to each other, or Jack, but not you. You shouldn't be alive, should have died ages ago. You should be a robot, a ghost, not flesh and blood. You have always known you were doomed. Death appears to you, with your face, smiling, extending her hand. You take it. It feels warm and kind. She walks with you through the fabric of eternity, explaining. You nod, smiling for the first time in a very long time. You are Aradia Megido, not the last of the trolls, and you are ready to die.  


\-----

  
Gamzee didn't like it, not one bit. He couldn't hurt her, couldn't kill her. By Aradia took his hands and kissed him and made him understand. The girl wanted to die, couldn't exist in this timeline anyways, not for long. Eventually, he agreed. He did want to hurt someone, hunt them down and make them scream and watch the light go from their eyes. He just wished it wouldn't be Aradia's eyes.  


\-----

  
It wasn't the first time he had hunted Aradia down. Only usually, it ended better for her. She shrieked and hit him but always with laughter, breaking into giggles as he slung her over his shoulder, a prize earned. This time, he would be hunting for real. A series of hallways and rooms, easy hunting but it still hurt. It was bad enough seeing Aradia in pain from him when she wasn't maimed and dying, just smiling through a little blood and bruised bones. At least it wasn't Karkat.  
He headed off, following her trail.  


\-----

  
Finding her was easy enough, about twenty minutes of  trailing her scent and listening close for her footsteps or breathing. He felt alive, on fire, all his senses going into overdrive, making him hyper aware of everything.

He found her in a cabinet, too skinny limbs tucked into an impossibly small area. His hand curled around her hair, drug her from her hiding spot and down the hall, savoring the cries and grunts of pain she gave him. She hardly looked like his Aradia, too skinny, too hollow and too sad. Malnourished so much that her horns hadn't grown, just stayed the same as if she were still six.

Once in the room, the one with murals on the walls and skulls laid on a table, he threw her down, hesitating for a moment before falling on her. With teeth and nails, he made her wail and cry, writhe under him, sending heat to his groin. She didn't fight back, just let him hit and claw and bite, trembling but not resisting. With a knife, he cut her clothes from her body, not bothering to avoid her skin. Half frenzied, he bit down on her shoulder, keeping his teeth in her as his fingers worked their way into her, causing her to cry out a bit differently this time.

Through the pain, or with it, she felt pleasure, letting him get her off as he killed her. She could feel him hard against her leg, grinding roughly. Aradia didn't feel for him, but she didn't mind, giving into it without resistance. He was going to kill her, getting off on her pain and blood, but not willing to let her go entirely in misery. When she came, he gave her a few moments to breathe, then picked up the knife again.

He carved into her flesh, renting her skin deeply, letting the blood run between them, coating them both. Ribs cracked under his club, one leg rendered useless at the knee. She drug herself away from him, leaving a wide smear of blood across the floor. He came towards her, trying desperately not to let her crying get to him. He hated it when she cried, hated to see her in pain, hurting, especially because of him. So he didn't draw it out, couldn't. Not when she was Aradia, even if she wasn't *his* Aradia. He stopped her, held her in his lap, fingers playing in her wounds. She smiled weakly, nodding. He kissed her, once, and cut her throat.

Tears started to fall as she bled out. He buried his face against her, kissing her neck, smearing his face with her blood. Claws tore into her wounds, coating his hands with her, then painting himself with the blood, just wiping the maroon over him, covering himself in her. Gently, he laid her out, smoothing her hair and kissing her still warm lips. She was beautiful, blood splattered and broken, perfection in a corpse. He took the knife, driven by pity and guilt and overwhelmed, still coming down from his frenzy. The skin of her flesh split, bones cracked and set aside. With all the love he had, he carefully trimmed her heart from her chest. His teeth were meant for tearing through muscle and sinew, and her heart was small, warm, terrible and wonderful to taste.

He wept for her, mourning her death in the rawest way he knew. After the death of a mate, pale, flushed, or black, someone you pitied or hated so strongly that they left a hole in you when they died, it was not unheard of to eat their heart out of grief. Devotion at its highest and most grisly.

He smoothed her hair, straightening her limbs before he left. No one else was in the hall, no one to see him shirtless, pants tented and covered in blood and gore. A monster in the flesh.  


\-----

  
Aradia turned as he entered her room, just staring at him for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, she came to him, wrapping her arms around his chest, pulling him close. She undid his trousers, took off her now blood stained clothes and pulled him to the floor. He sat against the wall, combing his fingers through her hair, the other hand occupied between her legs.

“I ate your heart,” he murmured as she started to move her hips, riding him slowly. Aradia made a little noise, cupping his face with one hand, looking at him as if he were the most pitiful thing fathomable. She clung to him, nuzzling his neck, leaving little bites of pity and lust. He held her close, never so happy to feel her heart beat quicken and watch her skin flush maroon.

Later, after a shower to clean them both and time to cuddle while still wet and naked, they bring the body to the roof, and burn it. Gamzee can’t take his eyes off of her, the dead one, some mix of fascination and guilt and satisfaction settling in his gut. Aradia crawls in his lap, blocking his view, forcing him back into the world where she is alive and beautiful, and he feels so, so much better. He feels calmer than he has in a long time, glad to have it out of his system, and glad to have the girl in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was interesting. And hard to write. Killing a girl that isn't really your girlfriend but is your girlfriend at the same time, has to be hard and emotionally stressful, especially when someone is particularly violent by nature. Having no experience points in this area, I can only guess. I hope this is goes over well and is what OP was looking for.
> 
> Gore/snuff/cannibalism really isn't my thing. But this prompt struck me, and then I got the heart eating idea. I imagine that trolls are occasionally cannibalistic, and the heart eating thing was a very symbolic/deep sort of thing. Disturbing and loving. Or at least it was supposed to be.
> 
> Also, the song 'The Horror of our Love' by Ludo was a pretty big inspiration, specifically the line: "Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you. Oh, love I'd never hurt you..."
> 
> The song, if you'd like to hear what was going on my head the whole time:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d25xlurNV0s


End file.
